APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The University of Washington, Group Health Cooperative, the Pacific Science Center, and the Washington Association for Biomedical Research will build upon their existing science education partnership to develop and implement an innovative drug addiction education project--the Drug Addiction Science Education Partnership (DASEP)--within two geographic regions of Washington State. In uniting research scientists working on drug dependency with educators, DASEP will build on the already effective Science Education Partnership, Making Connections, Making Choices, funded by NIH. DASEP aims to: 1) increase public knowledge about the biology of drug addiction by focusing on the brain anatomy and neurophysiology and their relationship to addiction; 2) increase the appreciation of the value and processes of drug abuse research, including the need for using animals, and 3) increase the interest of students, especially females and under-represented ethnic groups, in science research careers, focusing on careers related to drug abuse research. DASEP's interactive components will include: community liaison task forces, an interactive mobile science program that goes to schools and community events, community mini-medical schools, and a speakers' bureau. DASEP's partnership models and components may be replicated nationwide. A formative and summative evaluation will be conducted using instruments and procedures, including opinion questionnaires, knowledge tests, and observation tools will be developed to assess the Program's success in reaching its objectives. A dissemination plan is included.